Death's Little Dragon
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: The battle for the colonies is over...but little battles within the lives of the pilots have just begun. It seems the war is over, and new trouble is on the horizon...


Death's Little Dragon  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG-13?  
Timeline: After "Endless Waltz"  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing or anything of it do not belong to me. They and  
its characters belong to the various companies who own the rights. I   
just like to make fanfiction of them, so you can't sue me! ^_~ However,  
my character, Deantra, is of my own making, so please don't take her,   
alright?  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna! Moonchild DJ here with a story that's   
been floating around in my head for quite a while now. Thought I'd take  
the chance to post it..just a warning, though, this fic has yaoi  
(boy/boy love) in it, so please don't flame me if you don't like yaoi   
or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. :P   
I'm relatively new to the yaoi genre(a friend got me hooked to it),   
so let me know how I do and review! Enjoy!  
******  
  
Dr. M watched quietly as the girl went through her routine, her long  
black braided hair flying around behind her. Roundhouse kick. Sweep.  
Lunge. Duck. Roll and kick. Her hands were constant blurs, every part  
of her body moving, poetry in motion.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, Deantra? This will not be easy,  
you know."  
  
The girl halted her kata, braid swinging slowly to a stop. She   
straightened and faced the doctor, curious violet-black eyes staring  
calmly as she shrugged.  
  
"No matter. It has to be done, easy or not. They have to know."  
  
Dr. M sighed. "They're not going to be pleased."  
  
Deantra grinned as she pulled her braid back. "That's a no-brainer, Dr.  
M. We knew this when the mission was assigned. Hey, what do they   
expect when people want the perfect genes for the perfect warrior?" She  
winked, then shrugged on a black leather jacket over a white tank top  
and faded jeans. She grabbed the towel Dr. M tossed to her and wiped   
her face and unruly dark bangs that refused to stay in the long braid   
that reached her waist.  
  
"Y'know, their friend had twenty-some sisters, all test-tube babies.   
If medicine and science has reached that far, then why not a little   
farther?"  
  
"Yes, but they won't like the news. They don't get along."  
  
"Tough. KireiShi* and I will change their tunes." She grinned and   
tossed back the towel, loping to the storage house. Opening the door,  
she smiled fondly up at the massive silver and red Gundanium mech,   
smoothing her hand over the smooth metal. "Well, KireiShi, we've got   
our work cut out for us. You up to the challenge?"  
  
The Gundam's violet optics glimmered in the light, and she smiled.   
"Good. Mission time, then..." She pushed open the Gundam's hatch and  
hopped inside, seating herself at the controls, nimble fingers going  
through the motions of waking KireiShi from its slumber. Deantra   
grinned as the soothing hum of the Gundam reached her ears. "Okay, Dr.  
M, she's fired up and ready to go! Wish me luck..." she informed the   
doctor through the mech's speaker before pushing a final button,  
releasing KireiShi's raven-black wings from its back and taking off.  
  
"Godspeed, little one. And good luck..you're going to need it!"  
  
Deantra mused over the visual maps as she piloted KireiShi smoothly.  
"Hm..not much has changed in the short time since the whole 'Mariemeia  
Kushrenada' incident. They should still at least keep in touch, they'd  
been through a lot. With any luck, they'll still be around. Don't know  
how they'll react to me or you, KireiShi, but we'll find out."  
******  
  
Wufei Chang breathed slowly as he swirled his katana around him  
expertly. It was good to work with the Preventors, he and Sally Po   
worked well together despite her being an onna. But old habits die   
hard, as the saying goes, and he found himself once again working with  
his fellow ex-Gundam pilots on small missions. Despite the loss of   
Nataku and the other Gundams, he knew that the doctors were hard at   
work building more, they had the wisdom and insight to know that peace  
was not easily achieved, no matter how much one wished it.  
  
He heard Duo's laugh echo through the halls of the spacious mansion   
and stumbled in his exercise, nearly missing his ear as he moved his  
sword through the air too fast. He grumbled a soft curse under his  
breath and raised the blade again, reminded of the other reason he was  
with the pilots again..that braided baka, Duo Maxwell.  
  
Things had...changed since the whole White Fang faction and Treize   
dying. They realized they weren't immortal, that they could die, with  
or without self-distructing. Relationships had changed. Quatre and   
Trowa had realized their feelings and were now an item, even though   
they were complete opposites. Duo had admitted his not-so-platonic   
feelings for Heero, but the Perfect Soldier was so stone-cold he  
didn't know what he felt for the American pilot. Of course, this   
really hadn't come to pass until after the last mission, but now even  
Wufei himself knew his feelings, even though he kept them secret.  
  
His mind distracted as the laughter grew nearer, Wufei sighed and   
sheathed his blade back into his scabbard, sitting stiffly on the mat   
he practiced on. Though Heero didn't know his emotions, he knew his.   
No wonder he'd chafed under Duo's teasing, he realized he cared for   
the braided baka! He was so stubborn and reckless, a complete clown   
who had lost his mind, yet so determined and loyal, it really wasn't a  
surprise that Duo had somehow managed to get under his skin and burrow  
into his heart.  
  
He thought he'd never care for anyone ever again after Meiran, but   
just the thought of someone hurting the self-proclaimed Shinigami made  
him see red. He snorted to himself as he rested, his chin on the sword  
and scabbard clenched in his hands. "Good thing I've never had a   
mission with him, he puts himself in danger so much I'd have to sit on  
him to prevent him from getting hurt!"   
  
He shook his head in amazement, pulling out the tie from his   
raven-black hair and letting the shoulder-length hair fall into his   
eyes and around his face. Amazing. He actually cared for Duo Maxwell,  
the man who couldn't call him by his given name to save his life. His  
heart actually ached when he saw Duo's violet eyes become dull and sad  
when Heero would shoot him down again and again. He wanted to tell him  
someone else cared for him, but he didn't dare. Duo didn't care like..  
*that*..for him, and there'd been too many arguments over the years   
for Duo to take him seriously. So, it was just a matter he alone knew,  
although he could swear Quatre knew somehow.  
  
Quatre's blue-green eyes would narrow thoughtfully whenever he noticed  
Wufei's glances toward Duo. The blond man never said a word, just...  
watched. Quatre Raberba Winner was very astute, not to mention he was  
good at reading people..just as long as he never spoke of it, then   
everything would be fine. He nodded resolutely, not realizing the   
object of his thoughts had stepped into the room. Until,  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, whatcha doin', sleepin'? I thought your exercises   
involved a lot more than just staring off into space!" the American   
man said cheerfully, his brown braid swinging after him as he bounced  
into the room.  
  
Wufei's unfocused onyx eyes widened at the familiar voice, and he   
scrambled to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest as he attempted  
to hide his face behind his hair until he had his emotions under   
control. Of all the times to meet with Duo..! He sighed softly and   
prayed mentally to Kami-sama for strength.  
  
"What are you doing here, Maxwell? Heero threaten to shoot you again?  
And HOW many times do I have to tell you, it's Wufei, not Wu-man! Can't  
you at least get my name right just once?"  
  
Their usual banter. Kami-sama, if Duo DIDN'T call him Wu-man, the world  
would come to an end! He was pretty much used to it these days, but the  
name fight had gone on for so long, why stop now?  
  
Duo winked at him, and Wufei struggled not to blush. "Aw, c'mon,   
Wu-man, loosen up a little! Is it gonna kill ya if you're not called  
Wufei? Lots of people have nicknames from their friends, sweethearts  
and family. It's a sign of affection!"  
  
"Not me, Maxwell. Wufei is my name, a family name, and if you're going  
to continue to wreck it..." He slowly reached for the katana, smirking  
as Duo 'eep'ed and grabbed his braid protectively.  
  
"Geez, Chang, touchy! Can't even take a joke, can you?" He pouted   
adorably, and Wufei's heart melted at the expression. But no, he must  
stay strong. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding  
and reached down for his sword.  
  
"I don't have your warped sense of humor, Maxwell." he replied sternly,  
hoping his voice sounded normal. Kami-sama help him if Duo even got a  
whiff of his true emotions--he'd never live it down. And his heart   
would break knowing he didn't feel the same...  
  
"You mean you don't have a sense of humor, PERIOD, Chang!" Duo bent   
down also to help Wufei, who seemed to be moving stiffly, and reached   
for the sword.  
  
Their fingers brushed as both hands reached the sword simultaneously.   
Wufei snatched his hand back as if he'd been burnt and stumbled   
backwards away from Duo, then clumsily tripped over himself and fell  
down hard on his butt, dark hair flying in every direction as he landed  
awkwardly.  
  
"You okay, Wufei?" Duo asked in concern, taking one of his trembling   
hands in his and hauling him to his feet. "I know we don't get along  
good, but you don't have to act like I have the plague or something!   
What's wrong?"  
  
Wufei dared to look up into the beautiful violet eyes of his fellow   
Gundam pilot and teammate and went speechless. Those eyes, like the   
night sky just after sunset, so deep and full of mystery, held concern  
and caring in their depths. If only..if only he could see there what   
he glimpsed when Heero was around...it wasn't fair. A time was upon him  
when he cared for someone like he did Meiran, and just his luck, the  
soul he reached for wasn't his to take. He supposed he was cursed to  
always be the Solitary Dragon..he lowered his eyes, refusing to look   
upon what he couldn't have, and snatched the sword out of Duo's hands.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I'm just..tired. Get outta my way, braided baka."  
But the ususal barb didn't have its ice and venom behind it that it   
usually did. He WAS tired, and sad and just heartsore of it all. He   
shoved his way past a completely stunned Duo and left the room.  
********  
~End Chapter 1~ 


End file.
